Of Models, Jocks, and Corset Piercings
by astudyinotters
Summary: Filled for a prompt at the livejournal glee-kink-meme.  Oneshot.  Warnings: needles, piercing, fingering, slight painplay, and rimming.  Not your thing, then just scroll away. :


**A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while, but I'm settling in at University. I've been reading quite a bit of fanfiction, and somehow (I don't remember how) I got sent to the glee-kink-meme on livejournal. This is a fill for one of the prompts. **

**PROMPT: Kurt's a model, and for a fashion show he needs corset piercings done. So he goes to boyfriend!Dave, a tattoo artist/piercer, because he's really leery about needles and wants to be with someone he trusts. Once Dave sees that he's still really nervous, he volunteers his body to show Kurt just what the process entails, though he can't do the corsets on himself. Instead, he pierces one of his hips.  
>Kurt cannot get over how sexy it is, especially when Dave can't help moaning as the needle goes in. And, since he's naked from the waist down, Kurt can see that Dave's definitely into this. He blows and fingers him on the table, with Dave pressing down on his new piercing for the little shocks of pain.<br>(If author!anon gets the urge to write Kurt's piercings and the ensuing mind-blowing sex, possibly with Dave tugging gently on the ribbons as he fucks him, OP would literally die of love.)**

**WARNINGS: Needles, piercing, fingering, slight painplay, rimming, and anal sex. If any of these squick you out, turn back now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or Kurt, Dave, and Puck by extension. The idea for this prompt goes to the author whipped-fic on livejournal. Not mine, so don't sue. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ring… Ring… Ring…<em>

I was pulled out of dream world by the familiar ringing of my cell phone. _It better be freaking important for someone to be calling me at five in the morning…_

"Hello?" I questioned into the phone.

"Kurt Hummel? It's Chastity Swiley. I'm calling in regards to your fashion show this afternoon," a female voice chirped from my speaker. She was entirely too peppy for my just-woken mood.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, wanting the chipper girl to get to her point.

"Well, the designer has requested you to get a corset piercing for the show this afternoon. The number hast to be at least five on either side, but if you think more would be better, then go for it. Just make sure that it's laced with a dark purple ribbon," Chastity explained.

"Sure thing. Call time still four?" I asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Hummel. Sorry to call you so early. I received instructions to notify all of the featured models by seven. Most of them weren't answering their phones," she replied, offering a sincere apology.

"It's just fine, Chastity. Thank you for calling," I said, hanging up the phone a moment later. Falling back asleep, I let my worries slip away. They came back full force when my alarm went off five hours later.

_Oh, God. A corset piercing? How am I going to do this?_ I thought as I scrolled through my contact list, highlighting my boyfriend's name. "Well, here goes nothing," I whispered, pressing the 'call' button.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?" my boyfriend's husky voice questioned.

"Um, Dave, do you have any scheduled clients today?" I asked.

"Nope, why?" he replied, curious about my question.

"Well, Chastity called, you know, the assistant director of the fashion show I'm in tonight?"

"Yeah, what did she want?"

"She wants me to get a corset piercing, and I'm really scared to get it done, and I want it to be with someone I trust, so will you do it for me?" I asked, rushing my words.

Dave was quiet for a minute. A loud _thunk_ telling me he set down a piece of machinery.

"Kurt, I'd love to do your corset piercing. Hell, you know I've been trying to do some work on you for _months_. When can you come down?" Dave answered.

"I can come in an hour with lunch. What do I wear?"

"Loose-fitting clothes. Did Chastity give you any details?"

"Just that there hast to at least be five in each row, and the lace has to be a dark purple. If you want to add more because you think it'll look better, then I trust you, Dave, so make it nice."

"Sure thing, baby. I'll make it special for you. It'll be a work of art, I promise."

"Thanks. Lunch from that Italian bistro you love so much?"

"Always. Thanks, baby. I'll get everything set up here. Don't take too long; I'm anxious to get my hands on you." Dave practically _growled_ that last bit, causing my cheeks to heat up. His tone was husky, gravely, and dripping with sexual want. I ended the call and took a fast shower. Then, after throwing on a pair of loose fitting jeans and an off-the-shoulder cream colored sweater, I was out the door, placing our lunch order as I locked up.

I arrived at Dave's tattooing parlor half an hour later, food in hand. I offered him a shy smile as I held up the Bistro bag; the scent of meatball sups tempting Dave to come closer. We ate in the break room so as to not contaminate the sterile equipment. After lunch was quickly consumed and disposed of, Dave led me into one of his back rooms where a line of needles lined up on a steel tray were waiting for me.

"Are you ready, baby?" Dave asked, resting his hands on the hem of my sweater. I looked up at Dave, fear in my eyes, hoping to God that he'd notice. As soon as his eyes met mine, his expression of obvious excitement morphed into one containing concern and love.

"Kurt, are you still scared?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

I nodded, lowering my gaze from his. "It's just, I've never been pierced before, and I'm not sure what the process entails. Being a needle-phobe doesn't help either," I replied, my voice unusually high and squeaky.

Dave smiled at me before pulling away from my body. "How about I demonstrate the process on my body? I can't do a corset piercing myself because they're usually on the back, and I can't reach, but I'll do another surface piercing instead," he offered.

"I felt my eyes widen. "You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Sure. Do you think that'll help?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think it would," I squeaked, wringing my hands.

"Okay. Give me a second to pull another needle, and I'll be ready to go," Dave said, rummaging through a drawer labeled 18-16g. He leafed through a few different packages before pulling one out and setting it on the silver tray. I had a mini freak-out when Dave unbuckled his belt.

"Dave, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"The waistband of these hit where the piercing is going to be. It's just easier to take them off," he said, shucking his pants _and_ boxers in one go, leaving him nude from the waist down.

"Dave, what _are_ you piercing?" I asked.

"My hip," he replied, smiling wolfishly at me.

Another undignified squeak was my only reply as I stood there like an idiot, my gaze fixed on my boyfriend's wonderful cock, my hands busy fiddling with the hem of my sweater.

Dave washed his hands, donned a pair of purple latex gloves, and marked two dots on the left side of his hip before lying down on the piercing table.

"Come here and watch, baby," he ordered, picking up a pair of clamps from the tray. I moved closer to my boyfriend and flinched as he clamped the skin just on the inside of his hipbone, lining up the two small dots.

Holding the clamps in his left hand, Dave grabbed the needle package and ripped it open with his teeth before extracting the needle, placing it at the mouth of the clamps.

"So what I'll do is mark all the spots I'll be piercing on your back before anything else. Then I'll clamp a mark, just like I did here, and have you take a deep breath-" he started, pausing to follow his own instructions, "and then as you exhale, I'll- unnnghh!" The rest of Dave's sentence was cut off by a deep, breathy _moan._

_Oh my Gaga, is it terrible that I thought that was hot? Maybe not by the way Dave is acting… Oh! He's half hard. Maybe he enjoyed that more than I enjoyed watching it… Oh Crap! He's doing something again; maybe he's talking too…_

"As you can tell, as you exhale, I'll push the needle through the skin, corking it when I can so it doesn't poke you where we don't want it to. Then, I'll remove the clamps, insert the jewelry, dispose of the needle, and move on to the next one," Dave said, pushing a silver barbell through the newly pierced flesh.

I cleared my throat, willing the right words to formulate in my brain. "Um, Dave? Does everybody have _that_ kind of reaction? I asked, gesturing vaguely to his now twitching member.

Dave flushed and covered his manhood with his hand. "No. It's just, you were staring at me so intensely, it was hot," he admitted, palming his erection, willing it to go away. And just like that, baby penguin Kurt had left the building, leaving an incredibly turned on Kurt in his place.

"Do you want some help with that, _baby_?" I asked, my voice low and husky.

Dave blushed, actually _blushed_. "Uhm, if you don't mind?" he replied.

With a seductive grin, I leaned over his length, pulling his hand away and caressed the heated skin. Dave shuddered under my touch. God, it was empowering.

"Dave, what do you want me to do?" I asked, stroking him slowly, my touch soft yet commanding.

"Please, Kurt! Suck-ah! Suck me!" he begged. I smirked. I'd barely started with him, and already my boyfriend was a quivering mess of hormones.

"As you wish," I whispered, licking up the underside of Dave's cock. I swirled my tongue around the slit a couple of times, relishing in the way Dave was groaning, before swallowing him to the root.

"Aaaah! Kurt!" he moaned, reaching a hand down to tangle in my hair. I slowly bobbed my head up and down a few times, circling the slit with my tongue again.

"Ah, please, Kurt! Don't tease!" Dave moaned, pulling my hair, urging me to speed up my actions. Dave was just short of fucking my face, so I reached a hand up and held his hip down, not expecting on the moan I got when I accidently pressed down on his new piercing. Apparently, Dave really liked a bit of pain. _Maybe I'll have to explore that later…_

When Dave's hands tightened in my hair, I knew Dave was close, so with an obscene 'pop', I pulled off of his cock.

"You like that?" I asked, my voice oddly husky.

Dave nodded, a whimpering puddle of hormones. "God, yes, Kurt. Don't stop," he moaned, guiding me back towards his crotch. I playfully licked around his slit, slowly driving him closer and closer to the edge. Raising a hand to his mouth, I commanded him to suck my three fingers before swallowing him down to the root in one go.

Dave greedily took them in, laving them with saliva. When they were wet enough, I pulled them back, trailing them down Dave's chest, flicking over his piercing once before finding his entrance.

"This okay, Dave?" I asked, sliding a spit-slicked finger along his puckered hole. Dave keened at the stimulation, thrusting back on my digit. I took that as a 'yes'. Swallowing around his cock, I gently eased my finger into the first knuckle, just stretching his sphincter muscle. Dave bucked his hips, shoving himself further down my throat, causing me to choke slightly. Knowing what was going to happen, I relaxed my throat, allowing Dave to simply fuck my face. When Dave hit the back of my throat for the third time, I slipped my finger all the way in, pumping it in and out, using a second to circle the edge.

"Please, Kurt," he whimpered, emitting a breathy moan, "M-more!"

"Mmmmm," I hummed, pushing another finger alongside my first. Risking a look through my lashes- it turned Dave on like none other- I was shocked to find Dave pressing the hand that had left it's place tangled in my hair on top of his hip, moving the barbell back and forth through the reddened, still raw skin. Seeing Dave look so wrecked, I doubled my efforts, hollowing my cheeks, sucking hard, and slamming a third finger into Dave's hole, crooking them so I was assaulting his prostate. Three strokes of the magic nub later, and Dave was coming thick ropes down my throat. I kept stroking his prostate through his orgasm until he was completely spent. Pulling off with a loud _slurp, _I smiled up at my boyfriend, taking in his post orgasmic bliss.

"Oh my god, Kurt. That was amazing," he sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"Glad you liked it," I replied, sliding up Dave's body, pressing a languid kiss against his lips. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing, sliding our tongues back and forth, until Dave's hands rested on the swell of my ass. Groaning, I thrust my hips down on Dave's effectively grinding into his oversensitive cock.

"Need a hand, baby?" he asked, his voice husky again. Nodding, I buried my head in Dave's neck, kissing a trail along his strong, slightly stubbly jaw. With quick hands, Dave is undoing my belt and before I can even comprehend what's going on, his hand is around my now exposed length, and he's stroking it slowly, just teasing me.

"Dave," I moaned, panting slightly in his ear.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, swirling his fingertips around my slit.

"Please, don't tease me," I whimpered, thrusting shamelessly into his hand.

Dave chuckled lowly, the deep sound rumbling from his chest. "As you wish, babe," he whispered, grabbing my shaft more firmly, and stroking fast, just the way I liked it.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for me to come, just minutes into Dave's hand job had me spurting white streams on his hands and abdomen. After I finished, Dave grabbed a tissue, wiping me down before pulling my shirt off, leaving me naked, and going back into the bathroom to wash his hands again. When he came back, the reappearing latex gloves once again covered his hands, and he was fully dressed.

"Are you ready for this, baby?" he asked, standing beside the silver tray, eyeing the fine-tipped marker.

"Yeah," I replied, rolling onto my front, making myself comfortable on the piercing table.

Dave just offered me a small smile before opening a new package of three alcohol wipes. I winced as he ran the first one over my sensitive skin. The wipe was rough, cold and it stung.

"Sorry," he apologized, bending over and kissing my forehead. "It has to be clean. I don't want you getting an infection," he explained, throwing the first cloth away and starting in with the second.

By the time my back was properly disinfected, I heard the _click_ of the marker cap being pulled off.

"Baby, I need you to hold very still. The placement needs to be perfect, or it won't look right," Dave instructed, placing one of his hands in the center of my back, right between my shoulder blades. I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. Slowly but surely, Dave marked the guidelines along my back, murmuring sweet nothings as he worked. Twenty minutes passed before Dave stepped back and just _stared_.

After a few moments, I started to get fidgety. The blissful post-orgasm haze I had been in was definitely gone, leaving a frightened, piercing virgin in its place. "Dave, is it okay?" I asked, my voice quiet and squeaky.

"Do you have Chastity's phone number?" he asked, playing absentmindedly with the marker cap.

"Yeah, in my 'incoming calls' list. Why?" I replied.

"I need to ask her something," he replied, cryptic in his answer.

Huffing, I dug my phone from my pants before handing it to Dave, hoping his question was one that could be answered quickly.

Dave found the number, pressed send, and walked out of the back room into the main floor of his shop, his voice distant.

I couldn't make out most of the conversation, but I did hear the words "other" "two" and "silver".

When my boyfriend came back in, he placed his hand between my shoulder blades again. "I'm gonna mark some more, okay? After the first piercing, you can decide whether you want to go through with the whole thing or just the first bit, but you can't look until you're one hundred percent done," Dave said, rubbing the skin lightly.

"Okay," I replied, nestling into the table once more.

It took a few more minutes for Dave to mark the additional places, but before I knew it, he was walking over to his silver tray of supplies. Forcing myself to relax once more, I took deep, steadying breaths as Dave approached me, silver clamps gleaming in his hands.

"Okay, here's the clamp for the first one," he says, lining up the dots and clamping the skin taught. I couldn't help but wince at the action; the clamps were uncomfortable. A few seconds passed while Dave reached over and grabbed a needle.

"Take a deep breath," he said, holding the needle flush against my skin. I breathed deeply, my body tensing for a moment, waiting for the prick of the needle. It never came.

Relaxing, I started exhaling. Maybe this wasn't going to be so painful after all-_Oh shit! There's that pinch!_

"Sorry to surprise you like that, babe. It hurts a lot more when you're tense," Dave said, letting the clamp loose. He places the clamps on his silver tray and grabs a sterile piece of jewelry, sliding the metal into my skin. I could barely contain a shudder as I felt it pull a bit after the needle was out.

"You okay?" Dave asked, stepping away to dispose of the needle into his sharps container.

"Y-yeah," I replied, cursing how breathy my voice sounded. Now Dave was probably going to think I was in pain or something. Instead, I was slightly turned on.

"Awesome. I'm just going to bend the jewelry, so that I can get the bead on," he said, bringing over a pair of jewelry pliers. I winced again as I felt the metal pulling at my skin as it bent.

"Just keep taking deep breaths, baby. You're doing great," Dave said, pushing the sides of the ring into the ball. I'm not sure how it happened, but it held, creating a loop for the ribbon to go through.

"And there's the first one. You okay for the next one, or do you need a break?" Dave asked, dabbing at the piercing with a q-tip that had been dipped in saline solution.

"Keep going, I can handle it," I replied, my voice steady for once. Dave patted my back lovingly before lining up the clamps again.

"And another deep breath," he ordered.

The rest of the piercing process progressed rather quickly; I only took a break at the halfway point to drink a juice box Dave keeps on hand for piercings like these. As he pushed the last ring together, I couldn't help the small moan that vibrated in the back of my throat. The way the rings would move around just under my skin was a new kind of erotic torture.

"Okay, baby, we're done with the tough part," Dave said, placing his hands on my hips, squeezing slightly.

"Ok. Thanks for doing this, Dave," I replied, swinging my legs over the side of the piercing table, sitting up so he could lace me up.

"No problem, babe, but I'm gonna need you to face the other side for me, okay? I wanna lace you up and get your cute little ass to your fashion show," Dave said, opening a cabinet full of ribbon, rifling through it to find the right one.

Slightly annoyed, (what was wrong with me staying the way I was? Dave had been on both sides of the table comfortably when he was doing the piercing.) I swung my legs to the other side, facing away from the mirror.

Soon enough, Dave was standing behind me measuring ribbon. I heard two snips of the scissors, about thirty seconds apart, and then Dave was lacing up a corset pattern on my back.

The slight tugging of the rings made my cock twitch in interest. _It seems like both Dave and I have a slight pain kink…_ When I let out a small moan, Dave immediately stopped and placed his hands on the sides of my arms.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, rubbing up and down my arms.

"Yes," I replied, leaning into my boyfriend's touch. "This is kinda turning me on," I admitted, feeling my signature milkmaid blush take over my face.

Dave chuckled, leaning forward to place a kiss behind my ear, suckling the skin ever so slightly. "You're not the only one," he growled, moving his hands around to my front, gently stroking my cock.

"Dave, please, can you finish lacing me up before getting off?" I asked, batting his hand away. My dick was still overly sensitive from earlier. After coming from the hand job, it was trapped between my body and the piercing table, chafing slightly as my body tensed, un-tensed, and rocked back and forth.

"With pleasure," he murmured, his voice once again deep with sexual need. Dave was a little rough as he pulled the ribbon through the rings. The ribbon needed to be taught, and if my skin pulled a little, then it looked even better.

"Fuck, Kurt. You look so good like this," Dave moaned into my ear, his hands manipulating me onto my hands and knees. "Gonna fuck you so hard, you walk funny down that runway."

As soon as Dave's hands worked their way to my ass cheeks, I knew it was going to be primal, rough, and _oh so good_. Dave kept me hanging for a moment, his intense gaze boring more holes into my back. But after a few moments, he got tired of making me squirm, so he leaned forward, his breath coming in soft puffs against my entrance, and licked a firm line from my balls to the tip of my crack.

I couldn't help but keen as Dave considered his onslaught by circling his tongue around my fluttering hole. I was so desperate to have something inside of me, so I pushed back into my boyfriend's face, causing that slick muscle to slightly penetrate me.

"Oh God, Dave, please, fuck me. The-there's lube in my- _gasp_- pants!" I exclaimed, thrusting my hips back and forth.

Dave pulls away from me completely to dig through my pockets, trying to find that blessed, _blessed_ tube of slickness. "Were you planning on this happening?" he growled into my ear, resuming his position behind me.

"N-no! But I- _ah- _I hoped!" I moaned, writhing beneath Dave as he resumed rimming me. A few seconds later, Dave pulled back again, causing a frustrated moan to be torn from my throat. Said moan turned to a satisfied one half a second later when Dave's forefinger _finally_ breached my hole.

He was quick in preparing me, barely giving me enough time for the uncomfortable feeling to dissolve to pleasure before pulling out his fingers, slicking up his glorious cock, and sliding home.

"Fuck, Kurt. How are you still so tight after all the times I've fucked you?" he asked, stilling for a moment.

I laughed slightly, too blissed out to care. "I dunno, but maybe if you fuck me hard and fast like you said, I won't be as tight tonight after the show," I replied, pushing my hips back, forcing my boyfriend's length further inside of me.

"Now, why would that be any fun?" Dave asked, starting a slow, maddening rhythm.

"Because," I started, trying to set my own pace, "Then after we're done, you'll come backstage like you do every time, except for this time- fuck- you'll pin me against the door to my dressing room and just slide in," I moaned, praying to any deity that I could think of that my boyfriend would just fuck me senseless. Thank GaGa that did the trick, because half a second later, Dave was thrusting into me hard and fast, all while slightly tugging on my ribbons.

"God, Kurt, I love you so much," he grunted, reaching dropping the ribbons in favor of fisting my over sensitive cock. I moaned loudly at the sensation; it was almost too much with him hitting my prostate with every thrust, and flicking his short nails over the crown of my cock on every upstroke.

As expected, neither of us lasted long, the constricting of my walls around Dave's cock providing to be too much for him. We stayed in that position for a while, just enjoying our post-orgasm haze, until Dave pulled out, cleaned up the extra cum that was dribbling out of my hole, and finally tied the damn bow to the corset piercing.

"Fuck. If letting you do work on me always ends up in that kind of mindblowing sex, I'll come back tomorrow," I commented, gingerly pulling on my clothes.

Dave just chuckled. "Only if you let me pierce your nipples. It would make them even more sensitive," he said, tweaking one pale, pink bud between his fingers.

I swatted his hand away, grinning coquettishly at him. "Oh Dave, that's for another time," I said, pulling my shirt over my head.

I gasped when I saw what Dave had done. There was the planned ladder of dark purple criss-crossing down my back, but on the inside, there was a thinner silver ribbon, providing a beautiful contrast.

"Dave, it's beautiful," I whispered, trying to look at it more closely in the mirror.

"Just trying to reflect you in a piercing, baby," he replied, putting his ribbon away.

After I was dressed, Dave walked me to the front of his shop, looking amazed at the small gathering of people waiting there. Noah Puckerman had been manning the front desk for him while Dave was otherwise- ahem- occupied.

"Hey, Princess! Never thought I'd see you in here," he said, holding out his arms for his customary hug.

Instead of hugging my mohawked friend, I turned to my boyfriend and kissed him goodbye. "See you after the show?" I asked.

"Without a doubt. Love you, baby," he said, patting my shoulder as I reached for the door.

"What the hell, Princess? No hug for Puckasaurus? You didn't even tell me what Dave did to you," Noah pouted, leaning over the desk to grab at me.

With an annoyed sigh, I pulled my shirt up over my head, exposing my piercing for a few seconds before righting my shirt again.

"That's why there's no hug for you, Puck. Now if you all will excuse me, I have to go. Love you too, Dave," I said before walking proudly out of Dave's shop.

"Damn, that's hot," a few people mumbled as the door swung shut.

The fashion show went well, everyone was amazed at not only the designs, but Dave's piercing as well. Dave was, well, very enthusiastic when he saw me in nothing but a pair of black designer skinny jeans and my ribbons. And just like I described in in his shop, Dave pushed me against my dressing room door and fucked me senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Feedback makes me a better writer! :)<strong>

**Also, I'll try to get another chapter of Don't Stop Believing out soon!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
